<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation Training by Trytofocus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242588">Interrogation Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytofocus/pseuds/Trytofocus'>Trytofocus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dark!shiro but it's all in Keith's head, Gag, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, dub con bondage at the end, interrogation training, non sexual bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytofocus/pseuds/Trytofocus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade of Marmora finally let Keith into their ranks, he must prove himself in a rather unorthodox training sim session that he won't blab sensitive info in any potential hostage scenario. He wasn't expecting his mind to conjure up a twisted version of Shiro to come and taunt him as his captor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set during Keith's time with the Blades of Marmora, the real Shiro/Kuron is off on Voltron missions while he trains. Also this is older work I found in my WIPs and edited, might feel a bit different than my usual style, damn I used to be ok at dialogues huh, where did that go XD </p><p>Based on a drawing I made for a now sold kinky sketchbook, you can see it on my tumblr here&gt;&gt; <a href="https://trytofocus.tumblr.com/post/173463378470/bom-kindda-overdoing-their-hostage-interrogation">LINK</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Keith’s willingness (desperation) to do anything to get on the Marmora missions that got him into this mess: kneeling on the floor of the simulation room while two blades wrapped him up like a christmas present. Oh what the hell. Knowledge or death.</p><p>His arms had been tied behind him with rope, over and between the wrists as well as above and under the elbows. The same rope had been applied to his upper thighs, connecting them to his ankles which in turn tied off at the coils between his hands. It was an uncomfortable amount of restraints, his knees started to ache under his weight, and much of the ropes pressed too close to his crotch. Keith was determined not to complain. He wouldn’t show weakness. Not when Kolivan was likely watching.</p><p>He had to wonder at the validity of him having to be physically tied up for this simulation. He knows how it works, he could just lie down, program his suit and his brain will make up any scenario that suits the training. ‘Hostage interrogation’ shouldn’t have been any different. But he’s the new guy, and upon commenting on it someone assured him doing this will get him in the ‘right mindset’ for this particular simulation, as they couldn’t control a scenario to its entirety, and this one was specific.</p><p>When instructed to test his bonds he did his best to squirm and struggle, before nodding with grim acceptance that he wasn’t going anywhere. They made it impossible for him to use his legs beyond rotating his folded knees around uselessly, any pull at all put strain on his hands, shoulders and back. So he sat still while the masked blades securing him worked at tying off any remaining knots somewhere at his elbows where he couldn’t reach them, and tried to steel his mind for whatever was to come.</p><p>Despite his resolve, his eyebrows knit together when he noticed one of the blades fiddling with some nonfunctional looking rope at his thighs. Nothing that was connected to any other limbs, just some limp rigging on each leg with two long pieces of rope lying on the floor snaking out of a big knot. Now that he looked at it, he couldn’t see where they ended. He tried to turn a little to see their paths disappearing behind him but got a firm smack on the back of his head for his troubles.</p><p>“Hey!” Keith snapped.</p><p>“Stop moving,” said the blade, returning to his rigging, keeping the loose ropes untangled on each side of Keith. “Or your way up may be awkward.”</p><p>“My way up...” he stopped wiggling and fell silent, mauling it over.</p><p>The blade was wearing a mask, but Keith could have sworn there was a smile in his voice. He signaled the other blade to get behind Keith and put his hand on Keith’s chest plate, then gently,  tipped him backwards to lie face up on the floor.</p><p>“Relax,” he instructed. Keith’s spiked breath moved the hand on his chest up and down as he struggled to control himself and arch his back to keep his weight off his tightly bound arms. It wasn’t something he was ready for. Not the hovering Blade at his head making sure he didn’t hit it on the way down, not the stabilizing hand, and certainly not their swift disappearance the moment the ropes on his thighs went taunt, pulling him up into the air.</p><p>He screamed in alarm, swinging from the motion as he was now suspended upside-down in mid-air, hung by the harness the intricate bindings from before now made clear once stretched. He looked around desperately trying to see if anyone was with him but the room was empty. His stomach turned from the swinging and he had to close his eyes to fight off nausea while his momentum turns him around on an axis.</p><p>“You got this,” he said to himself, eyes still closed. “It’s just a sim. You got this.”</p><p>Unbidden, his mind summoned memories of G-force training at the garrison. Strapped to a chair connected to a mechanical arm that swung people around till they got used to it, or too sick to stay. Basic pilot routine. The comparison calmed him a bit as he held it in his mind. It’s just training. He was uncomfortable now but it will all end soon. He’s not actually anybody’s prisoner.</p><p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” a voice says, amused.</p><p>It comes from several places at once, or at least, that’s what Keith could hone in on, with his body still swinging and turning around. It was Shiro’s voice, but he knew that couldn’t be right. He’d open his eyes and the hologram will look so compelling, he’d ache to free his hands so he could touch him. He’d seen it all before. But he chose a few more moments of respite before opening his eyes. It didn’t have to be real if he couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Come now,” It was not-Shiro’s soft voice, and maddeningly, his hand catching Keith’s knee to stop him from moving. He shivered in his bonds. “Won’t you look at me?”</p><p>Keith’s mind was going around in circles trying to understand what’s happening. How could a hologram touch him and stop his motion. But then he remembered the hologram from the trials wasn’t a hologram at all. It was in his head. His real body likely stopped swinging on its own and his mind made up a reason for it that matched the simulation.</p><p>The hand glided from his knee to his face, where rough fingers rested on his cheek. A thumb ghosted over one eyelid, willing Keith to twitch his eyes open. He sucked in a breath through his nose and gave in, wishing he could hide behind his hair but it just hangs from his scalp loosely.</p><p>“Was that so hard?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Keith spat, yanking his face away from the hand caressing it. Not-Shiro allowed it, a corner of his mouth quirked in amusement. Keith felt rather like a fish caught in a net. The fisherman may have stopped prodding, but they both knew he had nowhere to go.</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” Not-Shiro said, stepping around Keith slowly where he couldn’t see. Keith ached to turn around, see what his tormentor was doing but it’d be useless, and he wouldn’t give the double the satisfaction of watching him squirm. He’d managed to still himself enough to maintain relative stability on the swinging rope holding him hostage, but he couldn’t control the hotness in his face.</p><p>“See I happen to know, between the two of us, you might be enjoying it. That this,” he said, punctuating the word with a light push to his back, sending Keith swinging back and forth like a wrapped up pendulum. “Isn’t your first time. Why don’t we have some fun huh?”</p><p>“You call this fun?” Keith retorted. “You’re not really here. It’s just some evil version of you that my mind conjured up.”</p><p>A metal hand grabbed the ropes at Keith’s elbows, bringing him to a stop and tightening the knots there painfully. His muscles screamed and so did he, but he kept his mouth shut after the initial shock of it. Stupid Marmora training, stupid brain, stupid not-Shiro...</p><p>“But it <i>is</i> fun. For me. And in any case, you have your safeword. That little piece of info the blades gave you before.” His voice was a whisper in his ear and it sent shivers all over Keith’s body just to register his breath on his face. Keith tried to struggle away, push his face into his other shoulder, but firm fingers found his chin again and held him in place. He couldn’t move an inch, so he shut his eyes tight against the double’s overwhelming proximity.</p><p>“You know how to make this stop, Keith.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Keith croaked through squished cheeks. A thumb rested on his jaw making it hard to articulate.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Keith had to breathe through his nose to steady himself, then let himself go limp in Shiro’s hold.</p><p>“If I tell you, I fail the test,” he said flatly. His training with the Blades was on the line here, he couldn’t let some figment of his mind blow this for him. There’s nobody actually in here. Shiro’s grip fell away suddenly, letting his head roll back down freely. Keith opened his eyes to see Shiro now standing in front of him once more, his arms folded, his face tense.</p><p>“How long do you think they’ll keep you like this?” he asked, leaning forward.</p><p>“Until I pass out, probably. Or until I cave.”</p><p>“So cave,” Shiro leaned in more, watching Keith’s eyes roll up to stare at the ground through his hair.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine.” With that, Shiro stepped back. It was confusing, Keith didn’t expect it to be this easy. There was something in his hand now, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He couldn’t quite make out what it was before Shiro was close again, spinning him around in mid air with a push on his knee. The stop was jarring and Keith’s head spun once a hand on his shoulder held him still. He was too disoriented to resist when something leather, something big was shoved in his mouth and straps tightened at the back of his head, closing together with a click.</p><p>Keith’s teeth sank into a large leather gag that was just as tangible as the ropes that held him. He finally got enough of his bearings to scream and thrash in futile attempts to get it off when Shiro stepped away once more, leaving him to dangle and flail upside down in the air. Unable to move, unable to speak. Breathing was now harder too, as the insert pressed his tongue down and stretched in almost all the way to the back of his throat. His cheeks grew hot and red, he felt his hands chafe against the unforgiving rope holding them in place. His hair was tangled in the straps sticking in and out of them at odd angles tickling his ears and face. It was the most uncomfortable he’s ever been in his life and he’s been in countless battles and missions with Voltron.</p><p>He continued to struggle, the gag doing an infuriatingly good job of muffling his screams of rage. A pointless fight he eventually lost to panting and swinging around like a stiff marionette. It didn’t make any sense. Interrogation training was supposed to get him talking. Supposed to make him blab out the piece of info he’d been fed before it all started. Eventually, his frantic, rabid gaze landed on his tormentor, Shiro. Standing there with a satisfied smile on his face Keith half remembered from debriefings of successful missions.</p><p>“Since you’re not going to tell me what I want to hear, I don’t see a reason for you to speak at all. Why don’t we both see how long it takes for the blades to pull you out of this session, if nothing significant happens.”</p><p>Keith glared daggers at him, screaming his protest and biting down on the leather insert gagging him.</p><p>“Oh now you want to talk, do you? I’m afraid the time for that has passed,” Shiro said, approaching him once more. Keith tried to squirm away when a hand reached for his waist but it was pointless, as Shiro wrapped the other hand around him and held him in a bizarre, upside-down hug from behind, his hands squished between them, already trapped in their ropes. Still he tried to grab at Shiro’s face, hair, chin, jab his fingers wherever he might inflict even some minimal amount of damage, but Shiro just moved his head to the side and pressed his cheek to Keith’s thigh over the ropes folding and suspending his legs. His fingers could only hit his shoulder uselessly as he thrashed and whined in that hold.</p><p>“I’m going to leave you here like this for a while,” Shiro said quietly. “Maybe after you’ve thought about your attitude a bit I might feel generous and let you beg me for your release.” He squeezed Keith’s torso one last time, before letting him go, then pushed him hard, which sent him swinging in a wide arc across the room.</p><p>Disoriented and angry and miserable, he spinned until the kinetic energy in the rope died off, and by then Shiro was nowhere to be seen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>